


Boys Will Be Boys

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: A rare London snow
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 19





	Boys Will Be Boys

_“Growing old is mandatory but growing up is optional”_ \- Carroll Bryant

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/233552/233552_original.jpg)

Leaving their local, after downing a few pints absolutely needed following a disastrous op, the two men stopped to watch snow fall from a dark, cloud-laden sky as it danced in the gusts and eddies of a cold wind. The flakes sparkled like diamonds, illuminated by the lights on the high street.

“Been a while since there’s been this much snow in the Smoke,” Doyle commented, tightening his scarf. Studying the stiffness in his partner’s shoulders he knew the drinks hadn’t been near enough to wash away the consequences of CI5’s failure to bring in McConnel’s gang before the New Year. Some other way to relieve the tension was needed.

The quickly accumulating snow crunched under their feet as they made their way back to the car and then home.

In hopes of lightening his partner’s mood, Doyle asked, “Made any New Year’s resolutions?” He leaned over and furtively collected a fistful of snow. The cold stung his gloveless fingers.

"Nah. New Year's resolutions are something that go in one year and out the other.”

“Cynic.” Doyle formed the hidden snow into a ball. “Is tradition, you know. Everyone makes ‘em.”

“All right. If you insist. My New Year's resolution will be to be more optimistic, by keeping my cup always half-full - with whisky.”

“Berk.” Doyle tossed the snowball at Bodie’s face. His own stretched into a wide grin as he let out a whoop and ran away.

The snowball hit Bodie and burst on impact. Snowflakes decorated his eyelashes. “What the fuck, Doyle,” Bodie shouted with a hint of amusement. He wiped the snow from his face. “All right, mate. You asked for it.”

Trainers slipping on the icy street, Doyle lost traction. As he was trying to regain his balance, Bodie caught up with him and delivered his own snowball. It hit Doyle in the side of his head and knocked him off his feet. Bodie took advantage and sat on his partner’s back. He added a handful of snow down the back of Doyle’s jacket. “Had enough, mate?”

Doyle struggled to throw Bodie off, but only earned more snow in places it wasn’t welcome. “Sod it, Bodie!” he laughed. “Let me up.”

Bodie got up and backed away slowly, seeing that Doyle had a handful of snow and he himself was unarmed.

They chased each other, snowballs still taking to the air and occasionally even hitting targets, through the wintry night.

Reaching the car, they fell to the ground with their backs propped against the side of the Capri, laughing. Their rapid breaths rose like white clouds into the night air.

“Snow turns you into a child again, does it?” Bodie rubbed his snow covered hands in Doyle’s hair.

Doyle turned to look at him, eyes serious. “Snow somehow makes the world seem innocent again, like it seemed when I was very young. It covers the ugliness, a clean blanket, offering a chance to imagine a better world, even if only for a moment.”

The night was very quiet. The snow seemed to whisper as it fell. Bodie pulled him in for a kiss, sharing warm lips. “Always the idealist, eh?” He ran a finger gently down Doyle’s damaged cheek. “It’s a nice thought, Ray.”

Doyle leaned in and returned the kiss. He stood up, his feet disappearing in the drifting snow as he walked around the car. “I’ve been imagining some other things – maybe not so innocent as the snow.” He winked. “Let’s go home, Bodie.”

Bodie got in the car and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Home, James, and don't spare the reindeer!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DIALJ - Discovered in a Box of Baubles


End file.
